Kung Fu Panda: Dianli the Leopard
by Tigreye33
Summary: What made Dianli the silent Kung Fu warrior our heroes know today? *Note* This story is published by me but written by my sister!
1. Chapter 1

**No words are edited in this story. This story is the property of Tigreye33's sister.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

The moonlight shined through the thick layers of leaves, piercing through the darkness of night. We walked through the gloomy forest, heading towards home. I looked up at my mother, who smiled kindly at me as she held my hand. I turned to my father. He grinned as well and said, "Are you tired, Dianli? Today was a very exciting day for you."

"I five!" was my reply after yawning.

"Yes," he laughed, "you are five now."

"Well," Mother said, "We had better hurry out of here. Dianli needs to go to bed, and you," Mother poked Father's shoulder, "need to be alert for your first job here."

Father said, "It is going to be fun, living in this new place, away from family."

"A new life," Mother agreed.

Then Father abruptly looked away, his face changing as he listened.

Mother asked, "What is it?"

"I heard… something." Father whispered.

Suddenly, Father shoved Mother to the ground, taking her place as an arrow was shot. The arrow flew into his chest, making him stagger and fall over. Mother screamed and picked me up. She took three steps towards escape and was stabbed from the side. Mother collapsed onto the forest soil, still clinging to me. I peered through my tears and over Mother's shoulder to see a group of feline bandits emerge from the shadows to gather their spoils from my father.

I turned to the one who stabbed Mother. The gray-faced cat was studying me. Then the other thieves came. They took Mother from me, making me stumble out of her arms. I watched them crowd around her. _They killed my parents. They__** killed **__them_.

I hissed at them, pulling out my claws. They noticed me and snickered. I jumped forward and tried to scratch the closest one's arm, making them all stand and circle me as they continued to laugh at me. I desperately tried to catch one of them, but they kept dodging and snickering. I cried harder, getting more and more frustrated as I kept missing.

"Enough," the gray-faced one said, "People will be coming soon."

She raced away on all fours, followed by the others. I chased after them, running as fast as I could, scratching at their heels, but they soon were out of my reach. I kept running, even as their figures became too hard to find in the darkness, but soon I became too exhausted to continue. I slowed to a stop, panting heavily and wiping my eyes as tears of anguish surfaced.

"No…"I whimpered to the night, "No…" I knelt on the earth, letting my tears fall into the ground.I looked upwards, longing, wishing, that my parents could have survived. I let out a final cry, for my parents, for the bandits. I cried out for my frustration, my agony, my broken heart.

I cried out for everything, for now I had nothing.

* * *

Bright, afternoon sunlight burst through the forest canopy. I was sitting silently, my knees hiding my face as I continued to cry. Then I heard soft, quick footsteps and leaves rustling. I peeked up to see a woodland squirrel picking and eating berries. I leapt towards it, hissing, and then watched it race away. I looked at the berry bush and picked berries off, slowly filling my stomach.

_What do I do now?_ I wondered. _I have nowhere to go_… I thought about the thieves. _They must pay. I will destroy those monsters ._I thought about how skilled they were. _I will be better. I will be better at everything._ With that I prowled around on all fours and found a woodland robin. I took two silent, careful steps forward before freezing as it flew into a bush. I slunk over and peered in, but it flew away. I growled and walked off.

I continued that game for hours each day, gradually learning stealth. I soon used the technique to find more food by following animals to their sources. With the stealth training, I also practiced fighting; if I was going to stop those thieves, I needed skills in martial arts. So I would punch at a thin sapling that would bend back and forth, also giving me practice in dodging. I kicked at bushes and climbed fully grown trees. Every day, I would practice and practice, gaining strength and thinking of new techniques.

* * *

For a whole year I lived in the forest, training. I learned many survival skills. I also became afraid of villagers and would hide whenever one passed by. One afternoon, my fear forced me away from my main territory because of a group of travelers and I ended up against a brick wall high up in the mountain. I curiously peered over to see a red panda and a young tiger. The tiger was also training in martial arts! I eagerly watched as she struck a dummy three times in one second and back flipped out of range as the dummy spun on its scaffolding. The tiger landed in a defensive position.

The red panda frowned. "Again," he said, "Land correctly this time, and move faster." The tiger tried again, hitting four times and flipping away, but she stumbled on landing and had to retry. I was soon memorizing all of her instructions. I visited that training area daily, sometimes practicing the forms behind the wall instead of in my own training area.

Another year passed as I learned from the red panda, but something was nagging at the back of my mind; the training equipment. I wanted to train with the dummy and go into the training room with the turtle bowl and the fire. I wanted to test myself against the spiked, wooden dummies and balance on the turning logs. I kept myself under control for a while, but my want rapidly increased until one night, I couldn't stand it anymore. I climbed over the wall and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**No words have been edited**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

The building was completely silent as shadows stretched throughout the halls. I cautiously walked around, admiring the colorful paintings and vases. Then I focused, sneaking past. I found the training room and looked around.

All of the training obstacles were there, in position and ready for use. I smiled and jumped onto the first log. It turned immediately and I steadily kept pace with it, but soon I leapt off. _The automatic release of the spiked wood blocks might make too much sound._

I balanced on the turtle bowl, bounding from one edge to the other, and then back flipped into the mass of wooden dummies. I punched and kicked and dodged my way to the other side, but paused, listening in case I awoke someone. Sure that all was well, I turned to the fire contraption. _How do I get it to work?_ I wondered as I looked around. I stepped forward.

Suddenly, an arrow was shot towards me. I had forgotten about that part of the course. Then I turned. It felt like time had slowed as the arrow flew through the empty air. I readily shoved my level palm upwards, knocking the flat face of the arrowhead up and making it bury itself diagonally into the ceiling. _Wasn't that supposed to shoot when I was on the turtle bowl?_ I thought, staring at the end feathers of the arrow.

I decided that I should find out and brought out my claws, climbing the wall up to where the arrow was shot. I carefully looked around, but then another arrow darted out. It cut right through a rope, making a spiked wood block crash into the turtle bowl. The bowl whirled around and knocked over a wooden dummy, causing a domino effect that made the entire assembly of dummies bash into each other and fall. I was certain that such a racket would be heard and landed neatly on my feet. I rushed to the doors but stopped; I could hear rapid footsteps approaching.

I swiftly leapt onto the wall, securing my claws into the wood right above the doors. Seconds later, the red panda appeared. He cautiously looked around the room. Then, behind the red panda, the tiger arrived.

"Master," the tiger asked, "what is it?"

The red panda scanned the room again. "I'm not sure," he said, "Go on to bed." The tiger left as the Kung Fu Master walked further into the room. He looked up at the arrow I had deflected and glanced above the doorway, but he was too late. I had crawled out of the room and was waiting on the other side of the wood. When he looked back at the jumble of training equipment, I raced down the hallway and out of the building. I jumped over the wall and stood there, panting, resting against the bricks, as I thought of how close that was.

A small noise caught my attention and I turned. A tortoise with a staff was standing there, watching me! I ran off to my own territory, taking detours in case the tortoise followed. When I finally made it back to where I slept, I wearily dragged my feet over and collapsed on the ground. That terrifying event was over.

* * *

Around three years later, I decided to go inside again. After all of the training that I had done in those years, I was sure that I could do it again, but without making too much noise. My stealth skills were very good; sometimes I would walk right through an occupied campsite at night and sit in the middle to meditate.

Plus, I needed ideas for new training dummies; I broke the sapling and my knuckles weren't used to punching full grown trees yet. So I started off, racing up the familiar terrain. I went in the afternoon this time; the red panda and tiger would be too busy training to notice small noises. I slowed down, getting up to walk on two feet, as my mind wandered and I realized something. _I am ten. Half of my lifetime ago, my parents were murdered_. My emotions emerged for a second, letting a tear slide down my cheek, but then I blinked the memories away. _I will get revenge_. Then I thought about something else.

"Re-" I struggled to make the noise, "Revenge." It had been so long since I had spoken.

I silenced then because I could hear the tiger training. I cautiously peered over the wall. She was completely preoccupied, but the red panda could look over at any minute. I ran soundlessly to the far side of the wall and, when the master looked the opposite direction, I jumped onto the wall and in through an open window.

The paintings looked better in the light. I gazed at each one I passed as I snuck towards the training room. Eventually, I only had to go down a single hallway. I glanced down it from around the corner. No one was there. I stepped out.

"So you came back?" said a voice behind me. I jumped, turning around, and saw the tortoise. He was smiling at me. I stepped away from him, my eyes wide in fear. He saw and said, "No need to be afraid, little one. I won't hurt you." I didn't know what to do. I stood completely still, barely daring to breathe. Then I heard someone else coming. The tortoise turned to see, and I flipped up onto the ceiling, lying flat, as the tiger appeared.

"Hello, Master Oogway," the tiger said, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"Hello, Tigress," Master Oogway replied, "taking a break?"

"Only five minutes." Tigress looked dissatisfied.

"At least it's more than one," Master Oogway said as Tigress walked away. She looked back and didn't look as sad when she left. Then Oogway looked up at me. "Why do you hide from everyone?"

I jumped down, landing in a defensive position, and growled. He just grinned at me and said, "You are a talented child. When I saw you all those years ago in the training room, I was simply amazed at your skills." He started walking down the hallway, motioning me to follow. What was I supposed to do? I cautiously trailed along as he continued.

"At such a young age, you were easily able to sneak in. And then you used the training equipment, but you were sure to be quiet enough so that no one knew. I have to admit that I sent out that arrow. It was a test. The second one, however, was not released on purpose." Oogway smiled kindly at me as he opened a door, beckoning me in. I walked inside.

The room was filled with scrolls. From history to children's stories to drawn Kung Fu forms. I curiously opened one, but soon remembered a simple fact; I could not read. I could not even write. I hadn't seen paper since I was a toddler. I struggled and strained to try and understand the symbols, but it was useless. I was about to close the scroll when Oogway bent down and said to me, "You look like you want to learn to read." He took the scroll, flipping it the right way up. "Are you willing to let me teach you?"

I looked up at him, a little surprised. _He doesn't even know me. Why would he want to teach me anything?_ I wasn't sure, but I did want to learn. I nodded my agreement.

* * *

Master Oogway began to teach me to read. At first he helped me read dull little stories for beginners, but then he let me read more interesting tales about Kung Fu warriors who battled through thousands of enemies, and legends of a future warrior who would hold the secrets to limitless power.

He taught me to write as well. Several evenings, I could have been found in that room, slowly writing on a blank scroll, unless the red panda or Tigress was there. I always hid from them if they were around.

I learned rather quickly. In two years, I had read the entire collection (one thousand, six hundred and twenty-four scrolls) and had filled one hundred seven scrolls full of writing lessons. I had also trained in the training room almost every night (driving the red panda crazy at the thought of someone easily sneaking in and out without him catching them).

One evening, as the masters and Tigress were eating dinner, I was reading some new scrolls that Oogway had gotten for me. I came across a technique titled "Inner Peace." I read all of the way through it and grew excited, immediately wanting to try it.

I snuck through the halls and into the woods beyond the wall. It had rained recently, and so there were several spots where water droplets fell. I chose an area and stood, calmly waiting for the first drop. When it passed, I tried to do the Inner Peace technique, but I couldn't concentrate.

_Why can't I do this?_ I wondered, beginning to get angry as I tried over. I tried again and again, attempting Inner Peace in any way that I could think of, but I still could not concentrate. I angrily punched a tree, removing some bark and shaking some leaves loose.

Then I realized what was taking my attention: the thieves who killed my parents. I clenched my teeth at the thought of them. Still confused, I ran back inside. I instinctively sank my claws into the ceiling as I heard someone nearby. The red panda was walking down the hallway to the room with the scrolls. I carefully climbed forward, watching him turn the far corner. Then I raced to the room of scrolls to see Oogway waiting for me.

"Hello," he said, "where did you go?"

"Out," I replied. Reading aloud had helped me with my speech. "I t-tr-tried In-in..." I gave Oogway the Inner Peace scroll. "I tried this."

Oogway read the title and his eyes grew wide. He then looked at me and asked, "You tried Inner Peace?"

"Yeah... But it didn't... It didn't work." I heaved a sigh as I sat down. I had mastered every technique that I had read or heard about within a few days, showing, as Oogway had said, signs of a Kung Fu _prodigy_, but I couldn't figure out a way to start Inner Peace.

The wise tortoise knelt by me and put a hand on my shoulder. "No one gets Inner Peace the first time. Not even someone as skilled as you." That made me blush as a smile emerged on my face. Oogway stood and said, "There is usually some problem that must be resolved, some thought needing change or a question that needs an answer." Oogway said good night and left the room.

I realized then what was bugging me. I knew what I needed to do.

_I must quench my thirst for revenge. I must find the thieves._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I set a scroll in the middle of the floor. "Oogway" marked the opening. The letter contained my story of how I ended up living in the forest and what I was going to do now. I felt sad to be leaving, but I had to find the thieves. _They must pay_.

I snuck outside and over the wall. I looked back one last time.

"Good-bye," I whispered. Then I ran out into the darkening forest as the sun shone its last light.

* * *

I traveled far, racing in the direction that I had last seen the terrible horde, and rested near a small village. I peered over the protective wall and saw villagers, shops, and all of the normal things, but then I saw a message board. One poster there had a picture of the feline that had stabbed my mother!

I almost threw myself over to it, but paused, looking at my torn clothes. _I wouldn't exactly blend in with the others_. I reluctantly left that area and searched, soon finding a family's laundry clothesline filled with drying outfits. I selected a green shirt with short black sleeves, and black pants with a green stripe down either side.

Wearing my new wardrobe, I bounded over to the message board and read the poster.

"_Wanted: Tui Dong. Leader of the Polecats…"_

That was all that I needed to read. _The Polecats_. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I turned to resume my journey, but a village guard was behind me.

"Well now," he said, "why would a little kid like you be reading the wanted posters?"

I tried to be articulate as I answered, "I always read everything." I smiled as sweetly as I could. The guard smiled back.

"Go on and play with your friends," he said, walking away. I walked the opposite direction and then turned a corner before looking back to check if he was gone. When he was, I dashed out of town and continued on.

* * *

I went from town to town, searching and listening for news of the Polecats. Whenever I spent the night away from a village, I practiced Kung Fu or meditated.

Within the first week, I was meditating in a jungle a few miles from the next town when I could sense something. I focused on it and realized that it was a vine. Opening my eyes, I easily found it, dangling from a tree branch. It was a normal vine, just like any other in the world. I began to meditate again, but I could still sense it. I focused even more as I gazed back at it. Then I experimentally raised my hand up and to the left. The vine shivered, inching in the same direction. I gasped and got up, checking for something behind the vine. _Nothing_.

This time I balanced a part of the vine on my right hand and raised my left. The vine weakly stretched upwards. I gasped again. I lifted both of my hands up, concentrating as hard as I could, but, just like with Inner Peace, I kept thinking of the Polecats. _They are a problem to everyone, and they are in my way_, I thought as I angrily sat down on the ground. The vine slowly curled up as I continued to stare at it.

* * *

One evening, I was bounding around on the rooftops of another village, looking for a spot to spend the night. I was about to jump to another building when I noticed a rabbit in the alley below. He was being cornered by two boar bandits and couldn't do anything.

I front-flipped off of the roof and above one thief, slamming my foot onto their head and knocking them over. I landed beside the other one and grabbed their tusk, twirling and sending them into the wall. The first bandit stood up, holding a knife, but I kicked the blade out of his hand and into the wall. Then I jumped, kicked his stomach, and back-flipped, scratching his snout with my claws. He was stumbling and holding his nose as I landed, so I tripped him, making him fall back and hit his head on the hard ground. Both thieves were unconscious.

The rabbit stared in wonder at the fallen bandits and then at me, a twelve year old child. He was about to say something when I left him, leaping up and sinking my claws in the wall. I climbed up to the roof and ran on.

* * *

When I woke in the morning, I resumed my mission, heading to a town that had recently had its museum robbed. The only worker who hadn't been killed said that _a large group of felines_ had stolen many of the museum's most valuable items.

I arrived in the afternoon. I trotted around the village for a while until I decided to search from the rooftops. I could see much farther up there. Soon after that I found the museum. Tons of guards patrolled around the building and throughout the neighboring streets. They were eyeing any villagers suspiciously, even those who weren't felines.

_I had better not show myself around here_, I thought, _they might think that I am one of the Polecats_.

I carefully got down and calmly walked down a street that led away from the museum. I had gotten rather far away when two guards noticed me and approached with their hands on their swords.

"Hey, you," one called. I stayed composed, turning to them with a confused look on my face. When they stopped in front of me, the guard continued speaking. "What are you doing over here?"

I answered, "Taking a walk. Am I not allowed to take a walk?"

The second guard glared at me before asking, "Where are your parents? And why are your clothes all worn out?"

I looked at my clothes; they weren't _that_ bad. I looked up at him. "I am an orphan," I said, "My parents are dead. As for my clothes, the orphanage didn't have enough money to get me new ones." I tried to look sad as I pretended to remember. Then I looked up with an annoyed expression. "I will finish my walk now," I said, and then I walked away. The guards had nothing to say to stop me, so they angrily continued their patrol.

I kept walking until the guards could not see me. Then I sat glumly against a building with my head on my paws and my elbows on my knees. _Now what?_ I wondered. I looked around. Through a window, I could see a pig that had just closed her china shop and was sitting at her desk, counting her money. Three figures emerged from the shadows.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry. I must not have seen you there. The store is closed; you can come back tomorrow."

The pig stood to let them out, but one of them hissed, "We aren't here to buy," and carelessly knocked a large pot over, shattering it. Another one reached for the money that the pig had just been counting as the third one revealed their claws and cornered the pig.

I raced over, crashing through the door. All four animals looked, but the closest robber, the one who had broken the pot, was only able to look at me for a second. I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the one threatening the pig. Then I dodged a punch from the money-grabber and tripped her. I jumped onto the now standing pot-breaker's head, securing my claws, and tugged down, forcing him to fall. The one who had threatened the pig grabbed my arm. I grabbed his arm with the one he was clenching and sunk my claws in, making him release his grip. Then I threw him at the money-grabber, who ducked and let her comrade hit the wall behind her.

The money-grabber leapt at me, but I simply lifted up the dazed pot-breaker between us and side-stepped to avoid being fallen on. The one who had threatened the pig was unconscious; I had checked as the other two untangled themselves. I had also noticed that they were felines, and they were dressed in the same fashion that I remembered. They were part of the Polecats.

The two Polecats unsheathed daggers and lunged forward, but I dodged every stab or swipe. I quickly got rid of the money-grabber, snatching her feet from under her and then hitting a nerve. Then I scratched the pot-breaker's face, dodged the blade again, kicked his chin, and nerve-attacked him. The Polecat fell to the floor, frozen.

The one who threatened the pig was beginning to wake up. I tied his arms together with his own tail and his legs with the money-grabber's tail. When he was aware, I stood in front of him, my claws at his throat, and gave him the angriest glare that I could.

"Where," I hissed, "is Tui Dong?"

The Polecat stared defiantly at me and said, "Why should I tell a scrawny little pipsqueak like you anything?" I almost snapped, angrily slashing his face and kicking his side, making him fall over. I pulled him back in place by clutching his throat and dragging him up. Then I put my claws under his chin as I stated, "That is the only warning you get." The Polecat looked back up at me in pain, but I refused to back down. "Where," I repeated louder, "is Tui Dong?"

The Polecat was silent, searching my face for weakness. Then his ears flattened, and he looked away. "We are currently staying at the abandoned warehouse on the east end of town, by the river. Two guards protect the entrance. Tui Dong will be in there."

I removed my claws and said, "Good." Then I grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall, knocking him out again.

I looked over to the pig; she was as still as a statue. I dashed outside, but immediately bumped into a guard. He and his partner had heard the commotion and had come to investigate. I started to run away. The guard called out to me to stop, but then the pig appeared at the door.

"Let her go," the pig told the guard, "she saved my life."

* * *

I kept running and headed east. I found the warehouse when the sun was sending out its last rays. As the thief had said, two Polecats were at the entrance. I snuck around until I was only a few yards from the door. Then another Polecat appeared in the distance, running to the guards.

"We have to go," she blurted out when she arrived, "The three sent to the china shop were captured, and someone knows of our location." The Polecats hurried inside. _A spy_, I realized. _I must attack now, before they do anything_. I sped to the unprotected door, pausing to make sure that I was fully ready. Then I opened the door and dashed in.

I hurried past the entryway, zigzagging behind boxes. Soon I saw that Polecats were running every which way, carrying bags. _They are evacuating_. Several Polecats ran past me without even noticing my presence, so I continued past without pausing to hide. _I must at least get Tui Dong_.

I continued on until I found two Polecats taking objects off of a shelf on the wall and placing them in a sack. The objects were the stolen museum pieces. I quickly went over to the closest Polecat, pinching a nerve in their neck, and catching the urn that they were holding as they collapsed on the ground. The second Polecat was about to attack, but I nerve-attacked them, letting them fall as I took an ancient spear out of their immobile claws. I set the items down and carried on.

Eventually, I came to a door that was ajar. I could hear one voice; the spy. She was telling someone about what she saw. I carefully peeked inside. There, standing by the spy, watching her gray face in a mirror as she listened, was Tui Dong.

"He gave in to the child's interrogation and told of our hideaway," the spy told her leader.

Tui Dong sneered and said, "I should have known that he needed more training, that selfish, idiotic, careless little teenager."

The spy continued, "I tried to come tell you as soon as I could, but some guards saw me; I had to run from them before I could report."

Tui Dong nodded and began tucking the mirror and other items in her bag. The spy turned to leave, but I dashed forward and pinched a nerve cluster in her neck. The spy collapsed on the floor, making Tui Dong turn to see me glaring at her as I stood in a defensive position.

"Well, well, well," Tui Dong said calmly, "it's the little wonder here to stop me. Sorry, but I don't have time to beat you up."

I growled at her and was about to lunge at her when she triggered a defensive mechanism. Several arrows sped towards me. I deflected some and dodged others. When the barrage stopped, I looked around; Tui Dong had disappeared. I hurried outside. Polecats ran left and right, mainly running to the far part of a forest nearby. I could see guards approaching from the town. _Where is Tui Dong?_ I searched the thinning crowd, finding no sign of the graying Polecat leader. She had escaped.

Frustrated, I threw a nearby Polecat into their colleague a few feet away. The guards were getting closer. I added another thief to the two laying on the soil and rushed into a closer part of the woods, even though that was in a different direction then where the Polecats were scampering. _I will find them again_. I hurried into the deeper woods, unsatisfied but sure that I would find them again.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I kept searching, starting with a village that was in the area that the Polecats escaped into. I continued from there as news spread of robberies. If the robbers weren't the Polecats, I fought them anyway, leaving them unconscious in the main streets with their stolen loots among them.

One night, I was fixing a weathervane (I had knocked it over while racing across rooftops). I was just putting it back in its place when I saw something in the corner of my eye. I turned to see five figures running on houses; they were felines.

I dashed after them, leaping from roof to roof. I got to where I was two rooftops away when I was certain that they were Polecats. Not only did they look the same, but they sped up when they noticed me. I raced with them, zigzagging when they did and dodging if they threw something at me.

I caught up to one Polecat and grabbed their back leg, pulling them off of the roof and throwing them into the street below. The four others tried to go faster, but I soon caught two more. The last two made it out of the city before I could get them. They frantically chose a direction, charging into a neighboring jungle, but that was a bad idea.

I immediately jumped to the trees, going from branch to branch. Undergrowth slowed the Polecats down, making it all too easy to catch up. I hopped down, grabbing an ear on the way. The Polecat screeched as it fell, making the other one jump. I grabbed a low vine and ran loops around the standing Polecat, irritating it and tying it up. The other feline lunged at me, but I dodged and kicked the tied up cat over, ending the fight as the untied one tried to lift the other one up off of itself.

"Won't work," I said, and I nerve-attacked it. One Polecat remained, squirming helplessly. "Where is your leader?" I demanded. It gave me a glance and then looked to the ground. I growled, lifting its face to my glowering eyes. I let my claws sink into the Polecat's face, daring it to defy me. It winced and attempted to turn away, but I wouldn't let it.

"Again," I said, "where is Tui Dong?" The Polecat stayed silent, avoiding my eyes as it looked around. Then, for an instant, I could see its face perk up when it looked in a certain direction. It realized its face change too late as I turned to see. Another Polecat was there. _A spy!_ The Polecat started to escape, but I stepped forward, instinctively moving my arms from the right to the left. Just in front of the Polecat spy, a vine lunged out. The spy couldn't stop in time and its face collided with the stiff vine. The spy fell to the ground, covering its face, as I tied it up and dragged it back.

I interrogated my new catch and found that they hadn't been trained very well at keeping secrets. _A spy wouldn't need much of that training_, I realized, _if they were good at sneaking in and out without detection_. The spy revealed that the Polecats were staying at a site in the mountains not far from the jungle. It had plenty of caves, as well as many boulders to hide behind.

I dropped the three off at a jail the following morning before journeying up the mountain. I knew Polecats would be watching for intruders, so I took several detours, slowly zigzagging closer to the peak. I came rather close to the top before spotting the base now below me. It was a very good vantage point, and had good hiding spots, but as I kept moving, I came to the weak point in their security: a ledge just above what seemed to be the main cave. I could see every Polecat guarding the hideout and most of the caves that the rest were occupying. I carefully peered underneath me into the main cave. Polecats walked around in the dim light of a distant campfire, unknowing of my trespassing.

I jumped down and carefully walked along the wall of the cave, hoping that they would only notice that I was a feline, like them; it worked. Several Polecats walked by, barely noticing me. I came as close as I dared to the blaze carefully managed by two of the thieves. Tui Dong sat nearby, drawing in the dirt with her nail. I calculated my chances with some scenarios, and decided, stepping forward with my claws drawn out.

"Tui Dong," I growled. The other Polecats looked and flinched, bewildered at my sudden appearance. I quickly put my plan to action, scattering and lighting the firewood. An effective wall of fire prevented backup from arriving. The eight trapped robbers prepared to fight, seven protecting their leader, who had stepped out of range.

"This is a surprise," Tui Dong said coolly, "you are rather persistent."

I hissed at her. "You killed my father," I said, "You killed my mother. Just for some coins and jewels. Now you will be stopped."

"What a speech," Tui Dong said, "but you are wrong."

Suddenly, all seven of her minions lunged at me. I dodged all of them and grabbed a Polecat by the claw, swinging it into two others. A feline jumped at me again. I grabbed its ears and flipped it over me. Then, still clenching its ears, I flipped over onto it and began slashing at its face.

A Polecat grabbed my flailing arms, but then I kicked its stomach as hard as I could and it released me as it flew back a few feet. Another thief carefully took me off the one I had slashed up, but that act gave them a dislocated arm. Two more Polecats ran at me. I slid by, snatching a leg as they passed. The one I hadn't tripped turned around just in time for me to slash its face. As it shrunk down, holding its head, I pinched a nerve cluster in its neck. _One down, six to go_.

A robber hit me from behind, knocking me down. I rolled away to avoid another attack and happened to go towards two other Polecats. I leapt up, kicking one feline's chin as I back-flipped onto the other's head. I grabbed its ears and thrust my perch into the wall, knocking the cat out. _Five more_.

I jumped towards three thieves, hissing fiercely. They all jerked away. _Good. They fear me_. I chased down one, making it trip and hit its head on the rock-littered floor. The dazed robber could not stop me as I knocked it out. _Four_.

Suddenly, two Polecats grabbed me. I twisted upside-down and kicked at them while also digging my claws into their arms. They let go, but another hand gripped my throat and held me up. It was the feline that now had a dislocated arm. He held me up with his other arm as another thief pulled out a dagger. I quickly grabbed the wrist that helped choke me and twisted in both directions, resulting in a sharp crack and relief in my neck. I landed on the ground and dodged the Polecat's swipes with her blade. I avoided her weapon until the feline that I had slashed up caught the neckline of my shirt. I tried to move but pain then burst through my left arm; the dagger protruded from it. For a second, all I could do was stand there, trying to contain the stinging ache. Then I exploded.

I flipped up, doing a split as I kicked both Polecats in the face. I took the dagger out and escaped an attack as I came to the cat with unusable arms. He tried to get up but I pinched a nerve and he collapsed, unconscious. _Three_.

I dodged another attack, kicking the thief over in escaping. I hurried to the cat that owned the dagger and returned the blade to their person, stabbing it in their left arm and pinching a nerve cluster. _Two_.

I tripped a feline attempting to strike from behind and threw a rock at the other remaining Polecat's head, hitting successfully. I sped over and knocked them out like the others. All was too easy now. One of Tui Dong's followers remained, wearily getting up, and Tui Dong herself was cowering near the fire barrier. _Or was she?_

I realized then that Tui Dong had been carefully moving the burning wood away from one wall so that she could escape and let others in. I raced towards her, pausing only to kick the last thief's head into the wall. The leader of the Polecats noticed me coming and finally finished her task, pushing away the final piece of lumber. Flames still licked at the wall, but Tui Dong was able to leap through untouched. I followed easily, seeing as I was smaller than her, and pursued, tossing anyone in my way.

Tui Dong ran on all fours outside and into the forest area. I stayed close, speedily knocking others out of my path. Soon it was just Tui Dong and I, dashing through the trees. She frequently looked behind her, and abruptly stopped in the middle of a clearing. I halted as well, but surveyed the area, a smile forming on my face.

Tui Dong took notice. "You think I would just run away without a plan?" she smirked.

"No," I said, "I see them."

The Polecat gritted her teeth, obviously thinking that her troops needed more training. "Attack!" She shouted anyway.

Several Polecats jumped out of the trees, landing gracefully and ready for battle. I grinned even more as I calmly said, "Let's do this."

* * *

The sun began to unite with the far hills as it sent rays of firelight across the sky. I enjoyed the view for a moment before turning back to the problem. I had tons of unconscious robbers, all tied securely and in their fortress, but what to do with them? I strolled through the mass, stopping at their leader who glared at me; I had kept her awake.

"What to do…" I teased. Tui Dong held her tongue, only keeping her gaze.

I walked along, thinking. _Really… What now? What will I do with them?_ I sat on top of a boulder where I could see all of my captives._ I had always thought that I would only be happy after Tui Dong had found her end like my parents, to be found dead and defeated, but now it seemed wrong. I knew why, though. When I was a child, I didn't really think. Death was death, nothing more. Just a word. But I have learned. I should not, and would not, kill anyone. Even people as despicable as the Polecats. So_, I decided, standing, _where is the nearest jail?_

* * *

"It will not work," Tui Dong hissed as I finished the grueling task of getting all of the feline thieves to an area near the village's jail.

"Says you," I countered.

"You foolish child," she said, "we will be released. We work for someone more powerful than anyone you could ever know. They will easily get us out, and then I will hunt you down and make you wish that you were never born."

"Good luck with that," I grinned, "but at least people won't be bothered by you for a while."

With that final word, I raced over a hill and to the jail's entrance. Three guards instantly saw me and walked forward. I met them and said, in a childish voice, "Come! Come see!" I raced back up the hill as the confused guards followed. When they caught up at the top of the hill they gasped; the area at the bottom was littered with around 50 wanted thieves.

One guard knelt down to talk to me. "Do you know what happened here?" he asked.

I looked at him and used my normal voice, saying, "They learned not to mess with me." I suddenly knocked them all over and ran away, soon disappearing in the woods. They called after me, but I had no reason to stay. I was going home.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The bright fingers of morning shredded through the night sky when I saw the Valley of Peace. I had traveled five days from the jail that now held the Polecats, and the sight of home filled my weary limbs with relief. I sat on a hill, watching the sun rise.

Once I was rested, I raced to the tallest point, where Oogway and the others dwelled. I remained out of the town, as was my instinct, and was at the wall in no time. I stopped there and saw another person; a serpent. She was using the training equipment.

_Who is this newcomer?_ I wondered. I carefully dashed inside and behind a large urn. The red panda was there, in the hallway. I took a chance as he looked away and jumped onto the ceiling, holding on with my claws as I made my way past. I barely managed to get around a corner when a monkey recklessly raced by with an insect. I landed on the ground as I heard the red panda scold them.

_I have more animals to evade, but at least I can get more practice_, I concluded as I snuck away. I soon came to the door of the room that I had spent much time in. _I wonder if Oogway has more books_. I opened the soundless door and saw the ancient shell of my teacher as he sat at a desk with his back to me. I was about to speak and alert him to my presence, but he beat me to it.

"I was wondering when you would return, little one," Oogway said. He finished his work and turned his smiling face to me. "You have been gone a long while. Things have changed, as you have probably seen."

"Yes," I said, "but I won. I caught the Polecats."

"And now what do you plan to do?" he asked.

I answered, "Learn Inner Peace."

* * *

More than two years later, I stood in that same room, saying my goodbyes. I had learned Inner Peace and now wanted to go back to the way it was before: me living alone in the forest. I liked being among the wild vegetation. Oogway asked one last time if I would stay, but I belonged in the outer woods edging the valley. I gave him a final glance when I crouched on the outer wall. I waved, smiling, and then jumped down into the bushes. I stayed there for a moment. Soft footsteps came to where Oogway stood.

"Master Oogway," the red panda said, "what are you doing out here?"

The tortoise responded, "Saying goodbye."

"What?" the red panda asked. "Master, what do you mean? Master?" Oogway had walked away, not responding. I smirked at the brief conversation and ran home.

* * *

I lived in the forest, practicing all of the techniques, making up new ones, and stopping thieves. The Valley of Peace didn't know it, but I was keeping it peaceful. _Mostly_. I only got robbers that journeyed out of town.

One afternoon, a year after leaving the palace Oogway lived in, I remembered something in my journey; the vines that I could move. I looked to my left, where a vine lay. I focused, closing my eyes, and could sense the vine before me. I raised a hand; the vine immediately floated up. I opened my eyes, making random gestures. The vine followed my movements. _Something else to practice!_ I grinned, excited. _Nothing will be out of reach for me_.

I practiced with the vines, bonding with their life-force as I became more skilled in this undiscovered art.

* * *

Years later, I was very good at controlling the vines. I had started to figure out how to make them grow out of the ground right before me. I wanted to show Oogway my power and raced up the mountain that evening. When I got to the wall, no one was out. I slipped in, finding that all residents had gathered in the kitchen. I carefully sat unnoticed where I could see everyone. A panda was with them, and he was speaking.

"What? Uh- Master Oogway will stop him! He did it before, he'll do it again."

"Oogway cannot!" the red panda cut in, "Not anymore."

Everyone gasped. I backed out of the area. I understood what the red panda had meant. _Oogway? Gone?_ I ran home, trying to contain my thoughts, but tears were left on the ground I had crossed.

_Oogway is gone. Dead. What will I do now?_ I wiped my eyes with my arm and curled up by an oak. I am alone again. Another tear rolled down my cheek. Then, just as it fell from my face, a blossom blown by the wind caught it, falling down beside me. I looked at it; a peach blossom. I looked up as a gust of wind blew, blending forest leaves with more peach blossoms, and I felt at peace once more. A thought came into my mind: _I will live on. I can still be happy_. I let a small smile emerge on my face as another tear came down onto my cheek. A petal lightly flicked it away.

* * *

More time went by as I trained still. I had mastered the way of the vines, as far as I could tell, and practiced daily. Most robbers were caught in the city by the animals living in Oogway's old home, but I still got some thieves.

One day, I was sitting in a tree, making a vine tie itself in a knot, when one of those few groups of thieves rushed into the trees; they were carrying a shiny relic.

THE END


End file.
